


Open Mind For a Different View

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: Snowells Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 4, F/M, Psychic Bond, Snowells Week 2020, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 5, Tumblr: snowellsweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Snowells Week Day 4 - Psychic Bond. Takes place during the beginning of season 5. Separated by universes, both Caitlin and Harry begin to experience some strange things about each other.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Open Mind For a Different View

**Author's Note:**

> Last one, phew. Super late, ugh. Of course it had to drag on and insist on having multiple chapters, so it’s another ‘to be continued at an undetermined date’. Title (and chapter title) comes from the song “Nothing Else Matters” by Metallica.

**Chapter One: So Close, No Matter How Far**

  
“Aaaghh!” Caitlin groaned out, her arm sweeping her work off her desk and onto the floor. Pens, paper, notebooks, medical scans, and books clattered to the ground and scattered the room. Elbows banged against the wood, her hands covering her face.

“Geez, snow’s a little yellow this afternoon, huh?” 

She lifted her hands, scrunching her face at the sight of Ralph and Cisco smirking at her from the doorway where they walked in. “Guys, what do you want?” 

“Whoa, hey.” Cisco chuckled. “No need for the blizzard. We just wanted to see if you were ready to come with us to check out the Gridlock crime scene but if you’re busy . . .”

“Yeah, what are you working on?” Ralph picked up some of the papers, setting them back on her desk. 

“It’s nothing,” She dismissed. “Just a project I’m trying to figure out. I was on my way out the door to meet you guys and I just got caught up I guess.”

“Aah, the one you and Harry were working on?” Cisco raised an eyebrow, and she knew he knew exactly what she was searching for.

“Yeah . . .” She chewed on her bottom lip. “After he left to go back to Jesse, I found a note in my office from him. It said that he knew he didn’t have the knowledge to help me anymore, but he still believed that someday I’d figure it out.” 

“That’s actually really sweet. Who knew the old jerk had it in him.” Cisco looked down at the mess still on the floor. “Not going well, I take it?” 

“It’s not at all.” Caitlin grimaced. “I’ve really hit a dead end.” 

“Whatever it is, Harry’s right. You’ll figure it out.” Ralph nodded.

“You will.” Cisco agreed. “In the meantime, how about a different meta mystery? Take your mind off it for a while?” 

She let out a deep breath, glancing at her research again and then up at her friends. “Yeah, let's go.” She stood up, following the boys out of her office. 

“You okay, there, buddy?” Cisco eyed her suspiciously.

“Cisco, I’m fine.” She sighed again.

“Just making sure. ‘Cuz for a minute there I thought maybe Harry was back. Or maybe the two of you just spent too much time together before he left.” Cisco said. She just stared at him. “Hey, I’m just sayin’, is all. It’s not usually like you to push things around and make a mess like that. Especially in your precious office space.” 

“I was angry, frustrated.” She glared at him. “You know this isn’t easy for me.”

“I get it, I do. I’m just pointing it out.” Cisco shrugged. “Okay, let’s go check this crime scene out.” 

* * *

Later that night, Caitlin dreamt of Harry. Of the past, his past. She saw him with his wife, watched them build Star Labs together, and when Jesse was born. Then a broken Harry in the cemetery with an infant in his arms and the haunted look in his eyes she knew so well. Jesse’s childhood flashed before her eyes through his, including the moment Harry realized that Zoom had Jesse up until he’d left Earth 1 the last time after they defeated DeVoe to go be with her again. 

And what’s more, she saw every moment she herself spent with him too, from seeing him for the first time and thinking he was Thawne to the final goodbye hug that had seemed so out of character for him, though it had felt so good to have his arms around her - even with everyone else there too. To watching him leave, off to spend the rest of his newly balanced life with his daughter.

By the time she awoke, she was in tears and holding her chest as she struggled to breathe. She remembered all of it, every moment. What’s more, it was like she could _feel_ him. Harry. Like he was right there, with her. Right beside her. She had no idea where any of it came from, why he was so intently on her mind.

Her phone ringing brought her out of her waking thoughts, a text message from Cisco that the team was all meeting at Joe’s and Cecile’s soon. Confused, she set about getting up to start getting ready for the day. 

As she stood at her bathroom vanity putting on her makeup, she suddenly felt a strong sense of worry and frustration deep in her chest. Confusion followed, though the former two still lingered within her. She had no idea where the strange feelings came from, as she had no reason for either. 

Sure, she was trying to figure out how to get Frost back and now she was facing the possibility that her father wasn’t really dead . . . But these feelings that she suddenly had felt different. The worry . . . it was more parental in nature, which didn’t make any sense. And the frustration, it was mixed with shame and helplessness. Hmm . . . 

A mental image of Jesse flashed behind her eyes, laying on a gurney with a piece of metal rebar sticking out of her leg. The flashes came in and out, showing Harry taking the rebar out and another man wearing a lab coat stitching up the wound while Harry paced in the background. 

She could feel his agitation, his fear, his helplessness. 

Caitlin gasped for breath, the tube of mascara and brush she’d been holding on to clattering in the sink as she grasped the edges. Her heart raced and her head throbbed, right in the back of her skull. A shaky hand rose to hold her head, nausea rolling over her. 

Through the ringing of her ears, she could hear her cell ringing where it still lay on her nightstand in her room. She pivoted her body to go retrieve it, but her feet were frozen where she stood. 

And just as suddenly as it had come on, it was gone. She stared at herself in the mirror, panting, her forehead crinkling in confusion. Her cell rang again and she rolled her eyes. She retrieved the mascara and brush from the sink, and continued applying it.

She didn’t know whatever _that_ was, but she definitely couldn’t deal with that right now. Not when her phone kept ringing off the hook with whatever meta crisis was happening now.

* * *

For the next several weeks, she continued to not only dream about Harry but it was like her mind was making up how he was feeling too. Sometimes in the morning when she awoke, before she opened her eyes, she half expected to find him lying there beside her. She had no idea what her crazy brain was trying to do to her, but it could very likely be trying to drive her insane.

Or tell her something.

None of it made sense, and she didn’t even know where to begin trying to figure it out. Nor did she want to go to any of her friends with what she was experiencing. She didn’t really have a reason not to go to them, though she didn’t know how to explain it without either sounding completely insane or obsessed or both.

Either way, she had enough to worry about the way it was. They now knew that Barry disappeared in the future and that was why Nora came back to the past to get to know him. Plus they had a new bad guy to deal with, and another Wells - Sherloque - to help them. Of course, he wasn’t Harry and they weren’t even sure he was useful yet . . . but Caitlin tried to avoid him as much as she could. She already had one Harrison Wells she couldn’t get off her mind, she didn’t need another. 

She focused on trying to get Frost back, fighting with her mother, and the trail her not-dead father had left for her to find him. Anything to keep her mind off of Harry and why he was affecting her so, and what it really meant. 

And then Barry and Cisco did find her dad, and it was like her world was upending all over again. She couldn’t even describe how much happiness filled her when he stepped out of the shadows, when she was able to hug him. She felt ten years old again, and so many memories flooded through her. 

But the feeling was short lived, when her father’s dual ice persona revealed himself and attacked them. All of a sudden he was breathing ice crystals at them, and Caitlin found it hard to breathe. Panic hit her hard, and then everything went dark.

She awoke with Cisco and Barry hovering over her, her chest feeling like it was on fire. They were shaking her, telling her to wake up. She opened her eyes, groaning, and they pulled her up to sit. “Is my dad gone?” 

“He took the serum.” Barry confirmed.

Caitlin shook her head, sighing. “This is all my fault. I was so excited to have my dad back that I couldn't see who he really was. I owe you both an apology.” 

“Hey, it's okay.” Cisco patted her shoulder. “We'll get him.” 

It was then that her hair was blown back by wind, and Jesse stood not a foot away, holding on to her dad who stood weakly at her side. But somehow Caitlin already knew it was them before she even looked up.

“Guys, what are _you_ doing here!?” Cisco said.

“There’s something wrong with my dad.” Jesse’s eyes watered. “He held on to his chest, and then he just passed out. He started to wake up, but he’s still really out of it. Said his chest hurt, but he hasn’t really said anything since. But I don’t--”

“Wait, it happened just now?” Caitlin leaned forward, her head between her knees and her hand on her own chest as she coughed. 

“Yeah.” Jesse looked around, at the members of Team Flash on the ground. “Are _you_ guys okay?”

“Long story.” Barry and Cisco both struggled to stand. 

Caitlin couldn’t tear her eyes from Harry, even as Barry and Cisco pulled her to her feet. He was quiet, unusually quiet. The last they’d seen of him, he’d gained most of his intelligence back, and anxious to get back to his daughter. Now that Caitlin thought of it, he’d mostly avoided her altogether before he left - which wasn’t long after they’d defeated DeVoe either. 

She had been gone for a bit, it was true, having ridden with Joe and Cecile and the new baby to the hospital to both update their doctors and make sure they were okay. By the time she returned to Star Labs, Marlize had figured out how to fix him. And soon after they’d done that, he’d gone. 

After weeks of dreaming of him, feeling things he could be feeling, it was surreal to have him be there in front of her now. Embarrassment and irritation rolled off of him in waves. Clearly, it had been Jesse’s idea to bring him to earth 1. Watching him now, she wondered if he could feel the things that she felt. Was this two sided or was she completely losing her mind after all?

“Hey, guys, get in here.” Iris’s voice sounded over the P.A. system. 

Barry and Cisco helped Harry settle back on the med bed before they both left the room, with Jesse hovering near the doorway for a few moments before she filed out too. 

Caitlin fell in step beside the bed, her hand resting on his shin. A spark shot through her, right to the ends of her nerves. She breathed deeply, looking up to find Harry staring at her intently - but still not a word out of him. 

Caitlin shifted on the balls of her feet, her hand clenching slightly to the fabric of his pants. “I’m going to do some tests when I get back, okay? You just sit tight, Harry.” 

He nodded, though he was still quiet. Caitlin didn’t move, her focus on the feeling of the fabric against the skin of her hand. Her heart beat wildly, and she started to feel flush.

“Go. I’m not going anywhere.” 

The rough scratch of his voice sent the warmth travelling down her spine, made her feel lightheaded. 

But then the sounds of the computer alarms in the cortex broke through the haze, and she blinked. She lifted her hand from Harry’s leg, dropping her arm. 

“R-right. I’ll - I’ll be back soon.” She chewed on her bottom lip, locking her eyes with his for one last moment before she turned to follow the others. A wave of anxiety washed through her and she wanted nothing more than to stay in that room with him. But her heart was conflicted, holding out hope they’d be able to capture the monster who betrayed them and find a way to get her dad back.

Iris took a double take when Caitlin entered the room behind Barry, Cisco, and Jesse. “Well, looks like we’ve got another speedster to help out today. He’s at the D.o.D. site. The temp is already dropping.”

“If the temperature drops low enough, to absolute zero, he’ll inject himself with my serum and my dad will be gone for good.” Caitlin focused on the information on the computers, even while she still felt Harry’s eyes on her as if he were still in the room. 

“And go full icicle -- Icicle, hmm. Nope, not the time.” Cisco put on his goggles and gauntlets, while Caitlin grabbed her black jacket and the ice injectors and Ralph changed to his suit. 

Jesse stepped forward. “What about my dad? Why did he pass out the same time you guys did?”

“Look, I may have some insight in what’s going on with your dad but we need to go stop my villainous dad first. Harry will be fine until we get back.” The words sounded bitter even to Caitlin's ears, but she knew they had to prioritize. 

“Wait, do we think he jumped Earths to attack Harry too?!” Cisco’s voice squeaked.

“What? No, that doesn’t make any sense.” Barry shook his head.

“Barry, Nora, Jesse - you three go head toward the site, the others will breach there.” Iris tossed the breach device to Cisco. The three speedsters took off running. 

“We gotta go.” Caitlin pulled Cisco aside, pulling on his arms. “What about your hands?” 

“You’re my friend - my family. I’m going.” Cisco insisted. He opened a breach, and they jumped through it, with Ralph right behind them.

_to be continued..._


End file.
